


find our homes

by doodle_noodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_noodle/pseuds/doodle_noodle
Summary: In which Hinata, Goshiki, and Lev find their homes in destruction. The apocalypse, ironically, brings many people together.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	find our homes

**Author's Note:**

> theres no romance lol, and these are basically like oneshots for the first years mentioned in the tags. doesn't have much plot ngl, but i enjoyed writing this so i'll share it. hope yall enjoy :DD

Hinata walks in behind the silver haired man, peering curiously around him. The sewers didn't smell as bad as he thought, despite the green, murky looking liquid flowing near him. He hears shuffling in the shadows of the tunnels above him, however Suga-san doesn't mind, so he assumes it to be nothing he should mind either.

He peers at Kageyama, who walked beside him with a scowl. The taller man looks back at him, feeling the weight of eyes on his neck. "What're you looking at, idiot."

It wasn't really a question, but Hinata responds, "Nothing, your face was just creeping me out."

Kageyama opens his mouth to retort, but he is shushed by a look from Suga, so they exchange one last glare before looking back in front of them. Hinata wonders what Kageyama would do if he pushed him into the sewer water, but decides to put that off for another time. Instead, he watches the water(?) flow as they walk towards wherever Sugawara is going.

Finally, the redhead sees an opening of light, and they arrive at a clearing of some sort, what Hinata would think is the center of all these tunnels. An opening shines sunlight on the liquid running in its center, towards the four tunnels it goes through. He looks around, bright eyes and all, then he hears a scuffle from the tunnel on his right.

"They look cute for fresh meat—"

"Shut up man, you're too loud!"

"You shut up, what the hell, stop yelling!"

"I'm not yelling, I'm whisper-shouting!"

"That's not a thing!"

Sugawara clears his throat, and the two voices stomp their feet down in attention. "Come out," the man says.

Two men emerge from the tunnel, one with a completely shaved head, and another with wildly styled hair, one streak of blonde sticking out from the middle. 

"Yo, fresh meat," the shorter one says, "Nishinoya Yuu's the name, but call me Noya!"

The other man glares at them, edging closer, and Hinata tries not to back away. "Hah? I was more intimidating as a newbie."

Noya shoves him lightly, "Man, they're new, cut it out."

"Yeah, yeah," he waves off. "Tanaka Ryuu, I'm your senpai now."

Hinata gulps, and bows. "Hinata Shouyou, I hope we get along, senpai!"

They're silent, for a moment; Hinata raises his head up, looking at them curiously. They seem to be...in shock?

"S-senpai?" Tanaka says, excited blush creeping onto his cheeks, "Well, you can say that again!"

Another man, a brunet this time, stockier than both Tanaka and Nishinoya, appears from the tunnel. "Enough, you two. Where's Sugawara and Kageyama?"

"Ah, we were talking to Hinata, and..." Nishinoya looks around for the sight of silver and dark hair, nowhere to be seen.

Luckily, Sugawara and Kageyama emerge from the left tunnel with a plastic bag each. "Oh, Daichi," he says, "We got drinks to bring back."

The brunet—Daichi—hums, "Nice, we ran out of it back there." He turns to both Kageyama, who is now with the group, and Hinata. "I'm Sawamura Daichi, just call me Daichi. Captain. We're glad to have you here."

Hinata feels the rush of adrenaline fill his veins—he's _here_ , with the Karasuno group, the group the _Small Giant_ was with—and Sugawara calls out from the front. "Let's go?"

The three older members follow him, and both Hinata and Kageyama do the same. They're here. In Karasuno.

•••

Goshiki sits down on the bench of a very abandoned looking park; where he is, he doesn't know. He held his head in his hands, the adrenaline and rush of his run still pumping blood through his legs. He groans—in both pain and regret.

A few hours ago, a guy from Date Tech, the group he was in, picked a fight with him. It's funny, because Goshiki doesn't even remember what he said right now, but it might just be the reason he'll be kicked out of the only group he's known. They fought, and hell, it wasn't just some kid fight; they were throwing punches like they meant it.

Tension from the group was growing high the previous days, with a lack of food, everybody's been feeling it. Even Goshiki. He should've known better.

"Oh, what's this?"

He turns to the sound of the voice, to see two figures. One, with tufts of red hair sticking out(it doesn't look gelled? Goshiki's confused), and another one with a glare to his eyes and a stern look. The redhead stops to sit on the bench with him, whilst the other stalks behind, opting to lean against the pole of a lamppost. 

"You okay, kid?" the redhead asks, and thought Goshiki could hear the concern in his voice, the corners of his lips still curled into a smile.

He simply looked down in response, and the man took it as answer enough. A can nudges his thigh. "It's not cold," said the man, "But alcohol is alcohol."

A few cans later (where was this guy getting all this alcohol from?), and Goshiki knew both their names; Tendou and Ushijima. He also, in lack of better judgement, told them what happened with Date Tech. He never knew he had such a free tongue with a bit of liquor, but he's learning a lot today.

"Ah, now I remember why we fought." he says, fingers tapping on the can in his hands.

"Why?" Tendou asks, right before taking a sip of his own. 

"There was this guy we both liked? Well, I don't know if he liked him, but he knew I did." Goshiki huffs a bit of a laugh. "Pretty stupid reason to fight."

"But there was tension, yes? It only takes a little thing for everything to get out of place, especially in a large group." The younger man is surprised when Ushijima pipes in, and Tendou raises a brow at him, which is promptly ignored.

"I don't know, I just..." he sighs. "Should I have just laughed it off, or gone easier on him?"

The stoic man narrows his eyes at him. "Don't."

"What?"

"If you are going to fight someone, do it seriously." he says.

Tendou leans a bit closer, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "And," he adds, "If you're going to fight 'em, aim for the throat."

This time, something else pokes his thigh. He looks down, and stiffens. "What do you say, Goshiki-kun? Wanna join us?" The gun isn't pointing at him, but he couldn't shake off the weight of the handle.

"Join...you?" he asks.

Tendou shrugs. "It's not like you have anywhere else to go now," Goshiki sulks a bit at that statement, "But we'll be okay with bringing a newbie in." He turns to Ushijima, who nods.

"He's okay." it's short, and curt, different from the praise Goshiki gets at Dateko, but it makes his chest swell more than those ever did. He doesn't have to think twice to say yes.

(Tendou is then scolded by a man named Semi, back at their base, for drinking all their alcohol. He has never felt so welcomed.)

•••

"Hey, Kenma, are we there yet?"

"Shut up, Lev."

Kenma begins to doubt his decision of bringing Lev to Nekoma. Perhaps making Lev his shield was a bad idea.

Lev, on the other hand, is very excited. This has been the 12th time in an hour that he had asked Kenma if they were there yet, and he's pretty sure he's going to ask again. He doesn't know what Kenma saw in his tall and lanky body that made him want to bring him under his wing, but he won't ask, in fear the pudding head would change his mind. 

They keep walking the empty streets of the west side of Tokyo, now riddled with vines and a few stray pidgeons. The apocalypse didn't treat this country lightly. Their steps on the pavement crunched with gravel under their feet. Lev considers buying new sneakers, as his pair threatens to give out to his growth.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes Lev, now shut up."

They arrive at a restaurant—or what was previously a restaurant. The sign 'Cat's Castle' is rusted, and the supposed neon light around the letters seemed dangerously close to falling. They step in and Lev is bombarded with cat designs all over the walls, what more, there are cats in the restaurant, too. His eyes light up, and he barely registers Kenma's, "Wait here."

He plays around with the tabby lying on the floor, the rest of the cats judging him from their perches on tables and chairs. The silver haired man perks up at the creak of the door 'round back, and turns. Kenma is there, followed by three other figures.

"Oh? You brought in a giant this time, Kenma." says the rooster-headed man beside Kenma. 

The other man beside him, however, scrunches his nose in distaste. "I think it'll be harder to control those long arms. I imagine them flailing around like yours, Kuroo."

Kuroo tuts. "Now, now, Yaku, no need to be jealous. It's just one more guy you have to look up to."

Just before they reached for each other, fists and claws at the ready, Kenma steps aside and a woman runs towards Lev, throwing her arms around him. The tall man is still crouched down awkwardly, but widens his eyes when he takes a whiff of the woman's scent. Vanilla; classy yet light.

She pulls away, and Lev takes a glance at silver hair, and his eyes travel to her face. "Alisa nee-chan?"

She grins. "The one and only!" She ruffles his hair. "Take a seat, Lev, I'll bring in some snacks."

Half an hour later, Lev's munching on a bag of chips, and his sister is cheerfully chatting away. "Really, thanks for bringing him in, Kenma."

The blonde hums, fingers moving restlessly on his game. "He looks a lot like you."

She laughs softly. "He does, doesn't he?"

Alisa shoves the three away after they eat, telling them to go find more food. Soon, at was just her and Lev. Her hand wanders to his, and she squeezes softly. "I'm sorry I left."

He smiles at her, corner of his lips stained orange with powdered cheese. "It's fine, I know why you did." he says, yet the creak in his last words give off the tears swelling in his eyes.

"Lev? It's okay if you hate me, I understand." She says, bringing her other hand to his back.

"No, it's just," He tries, wiping the tears away with his other hand, only for them to come back again, "When you left home, I still had Mom and Dad, but one day I woke up and...and they were just gone—"

"Oh, Lev—"

"It felt so _lonely_ , Nee-chan. Even Tama was gone. Nobody was there." he breathes in deeply in an attempt to calm himself down. Then, he faces his sister, face set straight (or as straight as it could be, after crying). "But that was months ago already. You're here now, nee-chan."

She pulls him in for a hug. "Yeah. And everyone in Nekoma is here too. You're not alone anymore."

"Mhm." he buries his head into her shoulder. "Mhm."

**Author's Note:**

> goshiki's story was inspired by the class fight video by miintee on youtube, check it out, it gives me chills. i've been writing a lot these days lmao.


End file.
